


rain 51db

by pinkwonyoung



Series: 365 Days of LOONA [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, this is probs going to have more chapters akhdifj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwonyoung/pseuds/pinkwonyoung
Summary: i don't wanna wake up from our dream"hyunjin," heejin said "will you love me forever?"





	rain 51db

hyunjin had always been with heejin from the beginning. from paris to tokyo, london to taiwan. wherever heejin went, hyunjin was usually by her side. hyunjin loved heejin through thick and thin, supporting her no matter what. heejin loved her the same, she knew it well. the skinship that they had, the chemistry that they had was unrivaled in the group. they were together the longest, they were together for over two years, the others joining along the way. hyunjin remembered that heejin was by her side when she cried, knowing that there was a possibility that she wouldn't debut. hyunjin tried her best to be there for heejin the way that heejin was there for her.

then, one day, heejin fell apart at the seams. and the rain fell.

heejin was a strong girl. she was confident in herself and what she did. she was a proud person, proud of her group mostly. she had stuck with the group for two years, waiting for two years to officially debut. she was a patient person. hyunjin simply adored her. despite being seen as strong, she hid her emotions from the rest of the group. she was always there for everyone else, letting them spill their emotions onto her; yet, she didn't let anyone know her emotions. she hated feeling like she was a burden to the rest of the group.

oh, how the rain fell.

\--

_forever i want to hold hands with you / wherever it is, i can go with you / even if time passes / i want to dream / our precious dream that i wanted so much_

\--

"hold my hand," hyunjin had said, holding her hand out to heejin. heejin took it almost immediately, squeezing it.

"hyunjin," she said, "will you love me forever? please don't leave me."

hyunjin smiled.

 

 


End file.
